Glas Vermilion
|Akiko|Liath|Aurelia}} |Partner = Aurelia Mazarine |Status = Active |Relatives = *Clancy Vermilion (Father) *Fionn Vermilion (Mother) *Liath Vermilion (Twin Sister) | Music Theme = World of Remnant 3}} Glas Vermilion is a member of Team ALGA and fourth year at Shade Academy as of Volume 4. His emblem, three gears with a winged staff threaded through them, and aura are both pale lime green, and his weapon of choice is his Ranged Dust Musket Guisarme (RDMG) named Peacekeeper. He belongs to Emerald Rose. Appearance Glas has medium-dark skin, dark red hair with strips of brilliant red worn in a low ponytail, and light gray eyes. Glas wears a white blouse embroidered in light sea green with long bell sleeves, a long light sea green vest with his emblem printed on the back, and light sea green trousers tucked into white knee-high boots. He wears a long white scarf around his neck, a silver chain across his torso, and a white mouth mask. Personality Abilities and Powers Weapon Peacekeeper is a Ranged Dust Musket Guisarme (RDMG) he made during combat school. The guisarme is a pole with a large crescent moon shaped blade on one end, with Peacekeeper having a musket built-in on the other end of the pole, with the middle of the pole being able to open up for bullets to be inserted. Usually, he uses a combination of Lightning and Fire Dust bullets. Semblance Buoyancy is Glas' Semblance is, allowing him to make himself and one thing he's touching 50 lbs lighter. Only one thing, however, as trying to make more than two things other than himself lighter completely drains his aura and leaves him quite exhausted from the effort. He also cannot take off more than 50 lbs. Although he has tried before, it just didn't work. His clothes and hair float as if underwater, as do the other person's, when he uses his Semblance. Trivia *His favorite food is anything with spice, so long as it makes his tongue burn. *His favorite drink is hot spiced tea. *His favorite flower is the blanket flower. *He is a perfectionist, to the point where he is overly critical of himself and constantly self-deprecates whenever he fails to achieve unachievable goals. *He suffered from alcoholism for a short time after turning 21, but his sister helped him to break free of it early on. However, it in turn made his perfectionism even worse by making him believe drinking anything alcoholic means that he has failed in his pursuit of perfection. *He speaks very formally with everyone, some even say he's extremely curt, which he doesn't intend at all. It's merely because he has very little knowledge in interacting with people and gets very awkward around them, so he rectifies it by being as formal as possible. *He was born a few seconds before Liath, but the timing was just right so that he was technically born in May, effectively making him a Spring baby and the older twin. *The Vermilion family all has emblems referencing his father's metalworks company, with gears in every Vermilion's emblem. *He is heteroromantic/heterosexual. CNR Explanation *Glas is Old Irish for "green", "gray", or "inexperienced" *Vermilion is a brilliant red pigment made from mercury sulfide (cinnabar) Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of JokersWitch Category:Human Category:Male Category:Not for Roleplaying